


Ghosts

by GhoulsOnMyBike



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: I hate myself, Its 3 am, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulsOnMyBike/pseuds/GhoulsOnMyBike
Summary: Ragnar sees Athelstan so clearly when he looks at Alfred.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little - what should have happened - I'm writing at 3 am on my phone just a few hours before I'm supposed to get ready for my last day at work before Christmas break.

“It’s a great pleasure to meet you again, Ragnar Lothbrok.”

  
Ragnar hears the voice of the princess as if through water. He looks into the eyes of the boy standing before him; picking out the familiar features, “Not every Saxon would agree.”

  
“I am not every Saxon,” Judith takes a deep breath and continues, “My Athelstan loved you; that makes you important to me. To my son.”

  
For the first time, Ragnar’s eyes leaves the boy’s face and he steps down from the platform, “I am sorry, Princess, but he was not your Athelstan. He was mine.”

Judith looks away. Behind the Viking, King Ecbert squeezes the arm of his chair; the truth of the statement not sitting well with him.


End file.
